


Toy Soldier

by Mija711



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Multi, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija711/pseuds/Mija711
Summary: And older fic I want or Archive here, was written long long ago.  Basicly about Kakashi and Iruka and them knowing what it means to be a shinobi.





	Toy Soldier

Toy Soldier

 

By Mija

(This is a really old fic I had posted on AFF and wanted to archive here so its old and I was in a writers block so its not great but meh)

 

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Naruto or its characters. This is a bit dark, M/M, One shot, please don't killz me. 

 

After he was sure the extremely tanned man laying next to him was asleep, Kakashi slid out of the bed and put on his clothing, he made not one single solitary sound, he was an elite ninja after all and for someone of his ranking and back round, putting on his clothes and sneaking out without the sleeping man being the wiser, was nothing for him.

He jumped along the rooftops and didn't really need the light the full moon provided to guide his way, he could see perfectly fine in the darkness, but it was good that he did not have to over strain his eyes to see where he was going or stepping. He tried not to think much about what was ahead of him tonight. It didn't bother him much, but it would be rather bothersome to have something go wrong right now, especially tonight. He hoped his sleeping lover didn't wake up while he was gone, if so then he would have to step up his timetable and fix things sooner than anticipated. That would be a shame, he really liked pounding Iruka's sweet ass into the mattress, he was such a good lay and he was a decent conversationalist as well, he satisfied both Kakashi's sex drive and intellect, that was rare to find now a days.

He figured when the time came when he had to end his mission he would miss Iruka, but then again, he couldn't very well continue to be with the man after his mission was over, there was only two outcomes to his mission, and neither one involved him being with Iruka much longer. Sad really, he was getting a bit addicted to being with the academy sensei, things seemed simpler, brighter when he was around Iruka. But this was also a bad thing, he didn't need Iruka making him rethink things, change the way his life had been lived to this point in his life. He didn't need Iruka making him THINK. Didn't need him to believe he was something other than what he was.

What was he? He was a shinobi. A ninja, an elite. A tool of the village hidden in the leaves. He was there to protect, to punish, to kill and do as he was told by his superiors. He did not question an assignment, he did not question orders. Sometimes for the sake of show, he pretended like he didn't care one way or the other, like he actually had thoughts of his own that did not coincide with his leaders. He pretended to be the lazy, perverted man that people could almost disregard, until they recalled what he was, what his name meant and what that said about him. Yet still some fell for the lazy, tardy porn reading jounin they all saw, this was a mistake really. 

He expected more of his fellow shinobi. This is why so many got killed or thought they could do things that they knew were wrong, like his current mission, which would end tonight. It wasn't rare for two missions to run together, but after tonight, this mission would be over and he could concentrate on his other till he was ordered other wise. Part of him felt a teeny tiny bit bad about what had to be done, after all he knew every man and woman in his beloved village and some better than others, his missions often called for an intimate connection in order to succeed. These were a bit harder but not by much, after all he never ONCE let his heart get in the way of any of his missions, no matter WHAT.

He reached his destination and climbed through the window of a familiar apartment. He heard familiar coughing and undressed as he made his way towards the bed in the dark room. Once he was completely naked, save his mask and head band he climbed into the warm bed and wrapped his arms around his LOVER.

"Mmm, its..*cough-cough* late, what took you?" asked the thin man laying naked in the bed as he turned into Kakashi's warm naked body and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Sorry, last minute mission, ran late." came Kakashi's reply as he wrapped his own arms around the man and started to let his hands roam, already feeling the man next to him getting hard, he was so very sensitive and responsive.

"A mission now? *cough-cough* during the *cough-cough* chuunin exams?" came the ragged voice of his lover as he melted into Kakashi's body, moaning as Kakashi stroked his already weeping cock. He couldn't get enough of his lover, Kakashi was so attentive and had a drive he sometimes found he could not keep up with, not that he didn't give it his all or tried to at least.

"You know how it is, especially during things like this, the elders tend to get a bit paranoid, looking for plots and schemes in every shadow." replied Kakashi automatically, not really meaning what he said, he of all people knew that the elders had a very damn good reason to feel the need for extra precautions, especially during times when others villages came into theirs for one reason or another. 

"Did *cough-cough-cough* find *cough-cough* anything out?" asked his lover, his voice not changing, but Kakashi already knew by the extra coughing fit, that he was a tad nervous of Kakashi's answer, and he had reason to be.

"No, again, the elders are just being paranoid, no more talking, I've had a long night and all I want to do is get lost inside of you." Kakashi responded as he flipped the thinner man beneath him, feeling his tense muscles relax as he let himself go and let Kakashi have his wicked way with him.

Some would think it was odd how Kakashi could get hard on the spot, without much thought and do make love to a man who would be dead by his hands come morning. But again, he was a tool, he did was he was told, always had, always would, his body was just one huge weapon to be used to defend his village as it saw fit. And quit frankly he was thinking he might be getting a bit addicted to this sort of mission. Did it make him a sick man? Mentally unbalanced? Was he loosing a screw or something? Could be, probably was, he didn't know many sane men who could get a hard on and screw the brains out of the man or woman you were assigned to get close to, to watch, confirm he was a traitor, and kill if confirmation was given. And his confirmation had been given tonight.

His lover had meet with a representative from the village hidden in the sand, earlier tonight and talked about the plans Sand had about attacking the Leaf sometime during the Chuunin Exams. Sadly his lover was a part of this scheme, having familial ties with the Sand and feeling a bit bitter about the mission he had been sent on that had resulted in his condition and illness.

After finding this out, Kakashi had went to his current lovers place and had sex with him, it wasn't love, he never ever made love to ANYONE, it was sex and that was all. Although he liked Iruka well enough, Iruka, like Hayate was a mission. His sole purpose for getting close to these men were to find out if they were traitors and doing anything to betray their village. As proctor of the chuunin exams Hayate had been under surveillance from the moment he had ASKED to become a proctor in the exams. This had sort of raised a red flag and had caused the elders to assign Kakashi to finding out if Hayate was clean or playing in the dirt with Sand. Sadly he was playing with Sand and would be TAKEN care of tonight.

As for Iruka, he was under investigation because NINE of his latest batch of students had been nominated for the chuunin exams, sure he was one of the sensei's who had nominated three of them, but the elders felt it odd that so many from his last graduates had made it so far in such a short time. This was unusual for the Leaf or any village really, there usually wasn't that many graduates who made it to the chuunin exams, let alone actually pass into the final round. This made Iruka different and made the elders nervous.

So far he had not found out anything about Iruka being in bed with anyone other than the Leaf, or him *chuckle*. But it didn't mean he wasn't. Frankly Kakashi's gut told him that Iruka was on the up and up and that this latest batch of genin was just THAT good. But again if he was proven wrong, he would eliminate Iruka without hesitation. Yes he liked fucking the adorable academy sensei, but his duty to his village came first and he would terminate Iruka in a heart beat.

After he accomplished his mission, Kakashi climbed through the window of Iruka's apartment and stripped and slid back into the now cooled side of the bed, where he had been before. He had had to stop at his apartment to shower and change before going back to Iruka's, it would not do to have Iruka spot a single drop of blood on him and question it.

By the position Iruka was in, except for a little tossing, the man had not woken up during his absence. That was good. Once again naked, except for mask and headband he slithered close to Iruka, who moaned and snuggled into his body.

"Ka..shi, your body ish cold,why?" Iruka asked groggily as he shivered but snuggled closer to the man he was beginning to think he might be falling in love with.

"Couldn't sleep..took a shower." was Kakashi's whispered reply as he held the tanned man to his pale body. Under different circumstances he thought he could get used to coming home to Iruka. But he knew that was not an option, even if he didn't have to kill him later, Kakashi would always be the villages tool, their weapon. He would have to exterminate others eventually and staying with one person could cause complications, questions might get asked, suspicions might spawn. But as his cool body warmed up to the heat coming off of Iruka's as their bodies seemed to meld, he thought that maybe having a regular lover that people knew of might be a good cover. After all he had been careful so far, but it would just take someone really insightful to put two and two together. No matter how he had staged each of his exterminations, deaths, they all still had one thing in common that could come back to bite him in the butt. They had all been Kakashi's secret lovers.

He had no doubt in his mind that if that were to ever be discovered, the elders would eliminate him without another thought. He was not stupid enough to believe he was not indispensable. Like all the men he had killed from his own village could attest to, if they were alive, he could and would be terminated without a second thought if he became a liability to his village. After all he was just a weapon, a tool the elders used at their whim, and once he was of no more use or so used up and old, like a toy soldier that was once a favored plaything, out grown and thrown away, he would be discarded as well. But he would not think of that now, now he wanted to bask in the warmth of the body next to him for a little while. In the morning things would become hectic when Hayate's body was found, the evidence pointing to outside sources, looking as if the leaf nin had been killed by outsiders. He would be buried a hero and a ninja of the village, only he and the elders knowing the actual truth of his treason. Right now he would lay with his current mission and lover and hope that he would not have to eliminate Iruka too, but if he did then he would and move on with out regret. But till that time came, he would enjoy his time with the sexy little sensei.

Iruka moaned when he felt Kakashi's hard cock pressing into the crease of his butt cheeks. Sometimes Kakashi was insatiable, but Iruka didn't mind, he couldn't get enough of his silver haired lover who made sure to take care of his needs before he took his own. Iruka had to be really more careful, he already had strong feelings for this man and was almost positive he was falling in love with him, but he couldn't afford to let that happen. Men like Kakashi didn't settle down with anyone, they lived and died for the village and the village alone. He had taught students like Kakashi for years now. He wasn't stupid or naive. Kakashi was a killer, a soldier through and through. He would not hesitate to kill Iruka if ordered and Iruka knew this. After all, its what he taught his students, especially the ones recommended for Anbu. But then again, no one knew he taught a special group of studentspicked out especially for Anbu. Only he, the leader of Torture and Interrogations, Ibiki and the Hokage knew that, not even the elders knew of this. 

Someday Iruka might teach the person ordered to eliminate Kakashi if ever needed and as sad as it would be for Iruka, he would not grieve, he would not blame his assassin, for this is what they did, what ninja, especially the elite, did. They protected the village, killed for the village especially if the threat was one of their own. After all they were tools, weapons, toy soldiers to be used and destroyed when called for. This was the true life of a shinobi. But he didn't want to think of that right now, right now he wanted Kakashi to screw him silly and he had no doubts that Kakashi would meet his every expectation.

 

A/N-Ok by the end this totally lost its flavor to me, so I am sorry if it came out bad, still trying to fight this writers block, aint helping is it? Lol.


End file.
